gyeefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch 1: The Stranger
Description I was sucked into a strange world! Bun, Gyee, Avatar, Spider Monster… and a crashed airship! What are all these things? I want to go home! But this Avatar is not bad. I just saved the two guys. Let me first! Head to the crashed airship and talk to the stranger. Dialogue Boss: Stay still. Man A: It’s just a flesh wound. As long as you’re okay, boss. Boss: ...blood is coming out. Strange Man A: What? Blood? Please tell my mom I love her… Boss: You’re not going to die. Strange Man A: But a Shadow did this to me. Isn’t it tainted? Boss, I... Boss: You’ll be fine. Strange Man A: Phew. Tell you more later. Boss: Thank you for saving us. Are you an Arcanist? Avatar: No. (Briefly talked about myself) Boss: ... The die...is it embedded with choke coils or chips? Avatar: I don’t really know much about them. Bun-like Creature: A Gyee! Boss: ... This... ”thing” that you’re traveling with, it knows a lot. Strange Man A: But boss, how? Bun-like Creature: The Gyees have a different kind of flux. An Arcane Genie can feel it. That’s why I’m here with the traveler! We have to fine Gyees and bond with them! That’s what Lord Az said! But I’m surprised we found a Gyee so soon! Boss: Lord Az!? Me: Um, excuse me... That white thing over there, it looks like it’s wriggling. Boss: More spiders may be coming out. Those eggs have been tainted by the Shadow. Strange Man A: Let me smash them! Ouch... Boss: Billy’s too injured to fight. My Armor 1 is broken, too. Is there anything I can do to help?= Is there anything I can do to help? Bun-like Creature: You can bond with him! Once your soul is bonded to his, then you can heal him by sending him Flux! Avatar: Soul...bonding? Boss: This is not impossible, but you will need a huge amount of Flux.I don’t have what it takes and it might very well fail. But someone has to take that risk right now! |-|I don’t want to die yet!= I don’t want to die yet! Bun-like Creature: You can bond with him! Once your soul is bonded to his, then you can heal him by sending him Flux! Avatar: Soul...bonding? Boss: This is not impossible, but you will need a huge amount of Flux.I don’t have what it takes and it might very well fail. But someone has to take that risk right now! I can!= I can! Avatar: This creature said that I... That I can bond with Gyees? Bun-like Creature: That’s right? |-|I cannot.= I cannot. Avatar: Transported to another world, almost got kidnapped, and now I’m bonding souls? Is this some sort of elaborate scam... targeting hot men like me? Boss: This thing just said that the traveler must bond souls with Gyees. The Arcana Shot you unleashed was very powerful. You just might be the right person. Bun-like Creature: I did say you have a powerful avatar, didn’t I? Avatar: Me? Really? See those things coming at us? Boss: Hold Billy’s hand if you want to live! Avatar: Okay! Okay! Billy: I feel… much better. It’s like… a warm power injected into my body…